Charis the Magnificent Familiar of Zero: Book I
by King Kimi
Summary: Instead of summoning Saito, Louise summons a powerful white witch from 15th Century France, who is a living embodiment of light and one the greatest heroes of the our world, to be her familiar. How will Charis, Louise's divine, beautiful, wise, powerful, and pure witch of a familiar change this young mage's life. Find out. Oh and comment are appreciated. T for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter I: Louise the Zero, Part 1

_**Charis the Magnificent Familiar of Zero**_

 **Chapter I**

 _Louise the Zero, Part 1_

* * *

I do not own any of the _Familiar of Zero_. I only own any and all characters relating to _Charis the Magnificent._ Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you can. Without further ado… _**Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

" _The sin is not in darkness. The sin is in not respecting both the light and the dark as their role in our personal evolution. The sin is in judgement, pride, and separation_."

\- Amy Jalapeño

* * *

In the land of Halkeginia, it was daybreak for the Tristain Academy of Magic and the day was about to begin for one young mage. The third daughter of the Vallière family, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, awoke to the morning sunshine that gently kissed the face of the sleeping noble girl. Soon after, Louise began to prepare for her day, first by brushing long wavy pink hair, then she begun to dress herself, and finally picking up her wand.

* * *

Afterwards, Louise proceeded to report to class. Louise decide to sit in the back where she listened to the new professor introduce herself and begin the lessons.

"Congratulations, everyone, on making it to your second year. I am Mrs. Chevreuse and I have been engaged to teach here at Tristain's Magical Institute." Professor Chevreuse introduced. "My element is earth and my codename is Chevreuse the Red Moon. For the next two terms, I will be teaching you all about earth-based magic. Now, what are the four basic elements of magic?" A young blonde noble boy raised his hand while making the most unattractive, unmasculine moan ever.

"The four elements are air, water, earth, and fire," answered the mageling. "Also, just by coincidence, my element happens to be earth, just like you, Madame. Guiche de Grammont at your service. My codename is Brass." Guiche then placed his rose-like wand in his mouth as he slightly ran his hand through his hair al the while saying, " Pleased to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Grammont," said Chevreuse. "Earth magic is directly involved in the revitalization of all things. To help you understand that principle, you will all now memorize a spell of basic alchemy." Professor Chevreuse put three pebbles on to her desk and pulled out her wand.

" _Ren in yon_ "

The students gasped in astonishment as the three pebbles turns into a metal of a golden color.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed a redhead bombshell of a mage. "Did you turn them into gold?"

"No, dear," Chevreuse responded. "Brass."

"Oh, right." The girl said, disappointed. Chevreuse put her wand away as she said, "Now let's if one of you can cast this spell." Chevreuse looked around the room, finally leave on Louise.

"You over there," she called to Louise, earning a gasp of fear from the class. "The one taking notes." Louise then looked up from notes after she noticed Chevreuse was speaking to her.

"What is your name?" Chevreuse asked.

"Louise, ma'am." Louise replied. She then placed her quill on to the desk and proceed to stand. "My name is Louise Françoise de la Vallière."Amongst the students shivering and groaning in fear, a pudgy boy mage raised.

"Um, excuse, ma'am." croaked the student. Chevreuse looked to him and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I think it would be better if you picked someone else." The boy received the agreement of the entirety of the class, with the exception of the elephant in the room.

"It's too dangerous to let her try," implied the redhead. "Let me do it!" Louise officially became annoyed at the redhead's statement and slowly grew angrier.

" _Dangerous_?" Chevreuse said, amused. "So what alchemy is dangerous?"

" **I'M THE ONE SHE PICKS, SO I'M GOING TO DO IT!** " Louise shouted, earn a "well said" from the professor and a choir of fear from fellow students who had begun move about their seats, as if routine. A blue haired magette, while reading a book, vacated the room. Louise stepped up to the brass pebbles and pulled out her wand. The class shrunk back in fear.

"Please, Louise," The redhead begged, "stop it."

" _You're_ distracting me," scorned Louise, "So be quiet!" The redhead gasped, as if she was talked that way before. Louise simply turned her back to Professor Chevreuse.

"Now, Louise," instructed the fool of a teacher. "Think hard about the metal you to turn this into." Louise looked at three pebbles and pointed her wand.

" _Ren in yon._ "

The triplet of pebbles began to glow as the room was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Elsewhere, in highest tower of the school, the old headmaster and his beautiful, spectacled, green-haired secretary were conversing in peace.

"Another year has started with no particular problems that need to be dealt with." The old man sighed.

"It couldn't be better." His secretary replied, not looking up from her paperwork.

"As the institute's headmaster," said the old educator, "I could not have wished for a more peaceful beginning." The then began to pull out his smoke pipe that was as white as his long white beard. His secretary pulled out wand and levitated the pipe from the headmaster's mouth. The headmaster puffed smoke as he gently stroke his beard.

"Up to your old tricks again, I see." He mused, lifting himself from his seat.

"Taking care of your health is part my job here," The secretary answered, still only paying to her work, "and smoking is bad." The headmaster walked up to the secretary and placed his wrinkled hand onto her rear.

"Are you going to take away one of the few pleasures this old man has left in his life, Miss Longueville?" Miss Longueville simply replied, "Please stop touching my buttocks, sir." After see he was caught red-handed, the old man began to pace to and fro, pretending to be senile.

"And stop acting like you are senile every time you are caught behaving badly." The old man suddenly stopped pacing as a lantern lit up in his head.

"Oh, I just remembered!" He recollected. "Tomorrow is the annual familiar summoning ritual for all the second year students." Longueville merely clicked her tongue in irritation and muttered, "Damn geezer."While Miss Longueville guard was down, a white mouse crawled out of her skirt from between her legs as the old explained familiar spirits.

"A familiar is a mage's lifelong servant, friend, and companion, as well as one's eyes and ears in the world." The mouse ran up to the old man's hand as he was in crouching position to pick up the little rodent. "Ah, my dear familiar, Motsognir. Our journey together has been a long one." The mouse began to talk to the in an readable language.

"Oh, I see, white" The old man spoke to the mouse, able to understand him. "White as snow you say." Miss Longueville made a small scream in embarrassment as she closed her legs quickly. "Well, I think Miss Longueville would look much better in lacey black then plain white cotton, don't you think so, Motsognir?"

"Lord Osmond," Longueville scolded. "if you ever do that to me again, I will report it to the royal family."Old Man Osmond turn to his trusty secretary and said, "Ha! Don't get so upset because someone peeped at your precious little panties. It's attitudes like that kept you a spinster." Miss Longueville gasped in disbelief at Osmond's word and in anger, began to step on the old man who began to beg her to stop hurt him. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and felt throughout the entirety of the school. Osmond looked up from his kneeling position.

"Was that…" Osmond asked.

"Yes, sir." Longueville responded. "I do believe it was."

"You mean the third girl from the Vallière family?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the farm (yes, that works here), the class which Louise was participating in looked as if it had just went through a bombing, with the smoke replacing the oxygen so dearly needed and semi-unconscious students sprawled all over. At the front, Louise at the front with her uniform in somewhat bad shape, holding what remained of her wand the look on face seemed to be a mix of shock and disappointment. As students began to struggle up, the now enraged redhead (protected from the blast by a chivalrous noble boy) raised her head to yell at pink-haired magette.

"What is the matter with you!?" The redhead shouted. Not wanting to admit to the damage done to her pride by her own failure, Louise pridefully turned away from her fellow classmates and said while rubbing her cheek with a handkerchief, "I guess I messed up a little bit."

"What part of this is a little?" The pudgy mage questioned.

"Your Magical success rate to date has been zero!" Guiche exclaimed.

"Louise the Zero!" The redhead angrily mocked. With closed eyes, Louise continued to rub her face as she puffed with arrogance until she looked down upon the unconscious form that was Professor Chevreuse who most likely regrets her decision.

* * *

Later on, Louise was just leaving Osmond's office when she heard what she consider to the most irritating voice in the world.

"So," The redhead from earlier began. "What's the story?" Apologies to you, dear readers, for not mentioning introducing you earlier, but this seductively arrogant redhead is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst who at the moment is standing on flight of stairs in front of Louise accompanied by a blonde female mage named Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency and Tabitha, the near silent blue-haired mage who left the class before the explosion, whom, once again, was read a book, looking completely uninterested.

"Another trip to the detention room," Kirche instigated further, "or are they finally expelling you? Just kidding." Kirche and Montmorency began to arrogantly laugh as if Kirche said a very funny joke. Louise scowled, but simply closed her eyes and continued the steps while saying, "They decided not to punish me." Louise received a double what from the redhead and blonde.

"They said it was partially the teacher's fault for making me do even though after all the students in the class tried to stop her." Barely, holding it in, Kirche and Montmorency began to laugh again as if the situation was comedy gold (Oscars for everybody! ;-D). Louise stopped her trek downward when she became parallel to the trio's location on the stairs.

"I'm just have a bad day," Louise gritted, "that's all."

"Yeah," Kirche mocked, "well, you're always having a bad day. You can't even get a real codename, _Louise the Zero_!"

"Why don't you be quiet!" Louise snapped with irritation.

"Tomorrow should be fun. I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you manage to summon." Louise snapped her head to the trio's direction, earning a surprised hum from Kirche and Montmorency (you know what, her name is to long for this crap, so I'm just call her by her nickname Mon Mon and you wannabe sorcerers can call her long as hell first name(Check it out! Now I'm talking to all of you in my audience. Please do not think I was talking to you. I was talking the idiots in this story)).

" **What was THAT!** " The four magettes turned to the "camera" and growled…(… Oh. Um. Nothing. 0:-). Louise snapped her head back to the redhead and blonde.

"OH, YEAH!? WELL, I'M CONFIDENT IN ONE SPELL! THE SUMMONING SPELL! SUMMON SERVANT!" She boasted. Kirche and Mon Mon gaped in confusion and shock. "Just you watch. I'll conjure up a familiar that is divine and beautiful and powerful and it will be better than anything any of you could cook up and then we'll see who's laughing!" With that, Louise continued on her way. Surprise soon turned back to confusion as Kirche asked Tabitha what she thought.

"I don't know," was Tabitha's only reply.

* * *

Later that evening, Kirche was thinking over her confrontation with Louise as she bathed.

"Very strange." Kirche thought to herself. "Considering her past, how could she be so confident?" Kirche paused. "Maybe she… Naw! No way. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Is it that time already?" She exclaimed. "Wait a minute Stix, I'll be right there."

"Kirche," said a familiar yet unexpected voice. "It's me, Palestine." Kirche put her hand to her mouth.

"That's right," she remembered, "Stix is coming tomorrow." Kirche then grabbed her wand and levitated her towel around her bare body. "I'm sorry, Palestine. I'll be there in just a moment." She waved her wand again to levitate her nightwear so she could change. (What a harlot) As soon as those words moved out of my mouth, Kirche grabbed the "camera"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, KINGKIMI0317?" She shouted at me. (Haha! I can abuse my power) Suddenly, an eraser at the end of a pencil appears and erases Kirche left hand (dominate), causing her to scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louise was in her room changing into her nightgown (I would describe the seen to all the weird people on fanfiction but there are younger people in the audience and it would be waste of time for you perverts out there anyway).

"One more mean comment out of you and I will switch the story to first person!" Louise threatens me. After she changed, she collapsed onto her bed and thought back to what she said to Kirche earlier.

 _Well, I'm confident in one spell. The summoning spell._

Louise shoved her face into her pillow and whined, "But I wish I hadn't said so."

* * *

The day of the annual familiar summoning ritual had finally arrived. Professor Jean Colbert would be observing the class as they summoned their familiars for the first time (outside, of course)

"The day has finally come for summoning ritual." Colbert announced. "This is the first test for you all now that you have advanced to the second year here at Tristain Academy of Magic and the sacred first day where you will finally meet your familiars with whom you will spend your life living as a nobleman." Louise already had her wand out as if prepared for anything. However, if only she knew how ill prepared she truly was for the events that would change her life and who she was forever.

"All set, Louise?" Kirche appeared out of nowhere behind Louise (no, seriously, where the hell did she come from). "I'm looking forward to what amazing familiar you summon."

"Leave me alone." Moaned an irritated Louise.

* * *

Later, almost everyone had finally summoned their familiars. Kirche summoned a salamander, Tabitha summoned a wind dragon, and Montmorency summoned a frog.

"Alright, then," said Colbert. "has everyone had their turn?"

"No, not quite." Kirche answered. "Miss Vallière hasn't done it." Kirche gave Louise a cruel smirk as the very target realized that all eyes were on her. The class soon circled the poor girl, either wondering what she might summon or commenting on how she will summon nothing but another explosion.

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon something much more amazing than this, right Louise?"

"Well, of course." Louise pouted, then turned her head. _Please, work!_ Louise prayed.

" _My servant that exists in this vast universe_ ," (The class is confused again, Louise.) " _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call. I wish you servant, from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!_ "

Before Louise could even move her wand, a bright white light illuminated from it. It was so bright, it engulfed the school. The drew the attention of all the students and staff, causing to go to it's source to check it out. Even the non-magic residents of the school went to what was going on. Then, the light died to reveal something never seen before. In front of Louise was a beautiful girl with flowing pure white hair, pale, yet radiant skin, and amazing crimson lips. She wore a beautiful pure white ball gown, white are length gloves, a blue see-through scarf that sat around arms, a glowing necklace, and a pointy white hat with a silver branch that had a few glowing flowers growing on it and a white sash. The girl was asleep with her hands upon her breast, holding what had to be the most beautiful wand they had ever seen. They could also sense an aura about the sleeping mage that them one thing. This girl is the familiar Louise had asked for, because she gave a presence that exclaimed divine, beautiful, wise, and above all, powerful, just as Louise had asked.

* * *

Next time - Chapter I: Louise the Zero, Part II


	2. Chapter I: Louise the Zero, Part 2

**Chapter I**

 _Louise the Zero, Part 2_

* * *

I do not own own _Familiar of Zero_ or any other films you recognize in this fanic. I only own _Charis the Magnificent_ characters along with characters I will mention belong to me. Allow me to remind you that this is the second part to Chapter 1, **NOT** chapter 2. By chapter II, I will be turning this into a crossover so you can find this story in the crossovers between Familiar of Zero and X-Overs to allow more characters from assorted media to make Cameos. At the end of the chapter I plan to start Halkeginia's Got Familiars to let you choose which one of my ideas will be the next familiar for the next _Familiar of Zero_ fanfiction. Without further ado… _**Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

" _A true friend accepts who you are, but also helps you become who you should be_."

\- Unknown (Seriously! Can someone help me find the quoter, please? Most appreciated)

* * *

Louise continued to stare at the sleeping girl who laid before her in astonishment. She at first felt disappointment, but the feeling disappeared as she looked longer. Louise felt a peculiar aura radiate from the girl. It felt divine, wise, and powerful, just as Louise had asked for and the sleeper was very beautiful (as in if you had a fairest in the land competition between Aurora, Snow White, and the sleeping girl, she'd probably win in a heartbeat) as well. Louise soon realized no one was laughing at her for summoning a human (it could be worse, she could have been a peasant (eyebrow nod)) and began to look around her to see her fellow mages whose faces were filled with shock, amazement ( _Oh! So I'm not the the only one feeling the aura. I thought I was going crazy._ (I'll let you know when you're losing it, Louise, and it is not now)), and curiosity.

Stranger, all of the familiars in the area seemed to be kneeling or showing some form of respect towards the location of the sleeping girl Louise had just summoned. Like the summoning, this too doesn't just simply happen unless there was very special about the girl.

"A human?" Montmorency asked.

"Look how she is dressed, she must be a noble." Guiche commented.

"Apologies," whispered the head cook to Guiche, "but why do you say that as if the wand didn't give it away?" Guiche looked again and said, "Oh! I completely forgot that was there."

"Most unusual," whispered Longueville. "I never seen nor heard of anything such as this."

"Neither have I." Osmond confirmed. "Unless…" _No, it can't be._ Osmond thought. _She would have to be a non-mage and this girl looks a lot like a mage. Plus, power she is giving off..._

All wands the while, Louise was thinking of all the possible things she would **not** want this girl to be. _Please don't be a noble!_ Louise prayed (Twice in one day, Louise. Today must be a doozy. *L.M.S.A.O.* _Shut up!_ ). _Please don't be a noble! Please don't be a… Wait a sec. If she's a peasant, than I be the laughingstock of the entire school_ ( _You_ already ARE the laughingstock of the entire school) _. Ignoring_ _ **HIM**_ _, so is her be a noble really a bad thing? WHAT AM I SAYING? OF COURSE IT IS! At least if she's a peasant, I wouldn't have to deal her family getting into conflict with mine._ (What about her wand) _She must have stolen it_ (Don't familiars reflect their masters?). Louise internally screams (Damn! You have some lungs, girl.) again. _Okay, okay! Calm down Louise. You're just telling yourself to avoid thinking of the possibility that this girl could be better at than magic me_ (*snicker* If only she knew, right guys? If only they ALL knew. ;-D). _Wait! If she is not a peasant (embarrassing, but I could live with it_ (With an ⅛ of what remains of your dignity and self-esteem. XD) _) and she's not a noble… Oh Brimir, please no! But she give off a_ regal _aura amongst all of the others. However, if she was a royal of any kind, there would nothing good that would come from it! I'd executed for treason by her country or worse…_ mine. _Oh, Brimir what am supposed to do!_ (Whatever you do, do it fast. ;-p).

"I asked for _Brimir_! Not you, you…" Louise was interrupted by a girl in a modern cowgirl outfit run in front of the "camera" and exclaiming with a smile, "Thank you, San Diego! Good Night!" Suddenly, a small whimper (as if waking up. ŌvŌ) squeaked from the girl. The girl opened her to reveal to Louise the most beautiful celestial blue eyes she had ever seen. Eyes so powerful-looking, Louise swore if she pointed the girl in the direction, she would send the mountains themselves crumbling to their very knees. The girl raised herself from the up a little and spoke with beautiful and elegant voice as sweet as warm honey and calm as a spring breeze.

"Where am I," She drowsily sighed, "and how on Earth did get here?"

"Earth?" Louise whispered to herself. The Girl Clad White looked up at Louise. Louise decide the was probably about her age: sixteen, perhaps older. Her sounded Albionian, but her mannerisms screamed Tristanian or Gallian (Since you, my dear audience, have probably guessed the girl is of our world (of sorts), she basically sounds British, but is from France).

"Excuse me," asked the girl, politely. "But could you please tell me your name and where I am?" Before Louise could respond, she heard a familiar trio of grunts and turned around to see Tabitha (Still reading a book), Longueville, and Montmorency holding the collars of Kirche, Osmond, and Guiche (respectively), who were running in place thanks to the latter, arms out stretched, and hearts for eyes (I swear their legs are a law some kind. What was it? Something about Newt?) _Newton,_ Louise corrected me. _Not newt_. Louise looked back at the girl, who looked at Louise with her curious eyes born of pure heart.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," said Louise. "As for your other question, you're at the Tristain Academy of Magic." After all that was said, the girl gave Louise the purest, kindest, and sweet smile that causes (for "unknown reasons") four boys and girls each to pass out from behind Louise, blood streaming from their noses.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Louise." She said. "My name is Charis d'Orléans. Now you said I am at the Tristain Academy of Magic, but I don't believe I have ever of this place before. Do you mind where exactly that is." (And everyone thought {What, do you live under a rock?})

"It here in the country of Tristain." Louise answered.

"Where?" Charis asked again, innocently.

"Tristain," Louise tried again. "One of the many countries in the continent of Halkeginia."

"My apologies," said Charis. "But I have been to the continents of North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, and Australia, however I have never seen nor heard of any called Halkeginia."

"Pardon my interruption, Miss d'Orléans," said Colbert, seeing that the summoning ritual was straying off course. "However, Miss Vallière must finish her familiar summoning. You see, you have been summoned to be Miss Vallière's familiar, and sorry as I am to saying…" Professor Colbert was interrupted by the sound of bell-like giggling which can from Charis.

"Amazing," said Charis. "This a rather extraordinary predicament. I know the familiar summoning is sacred, however, I have never heard of a witch summoning another witch. This might be fun." Louise looked at the girl in confusion. _I would be insulted if she didn' herself a witch in that sentence, as well._ Louise then realized Charis said "another witch". The word "witch" is another word for…

"Wait! Do you mean to tell us you ARE a mage?" Louise asked.

"That is term you don't hear often," thought Charis. "However, yes, I am a mage. Although, I am more use to the term 'witch' than 'mage'."

"Well," Longueville scolded. "Here, the word witch is an insult. Please try to refrain from it's usage as much as you can, understand." Charis smiled her smile and said, "Yes, I understand and I apologize to any and all of whom I may have offended. I meant no disrespect." Charis then turned her head to Colbert. "I am now convinced that I am in another world because I have never of Halkeginia until today. Also, Louise's said this an academy of magic, and in my world mages would never leave their academies so open like this unless safe. However, I am looking for to see more of this world and it's way of life, as well." Charis stood up from her former position (Kirche: _Wow! Her dress isn't dirty in anyway. How that possible._ ), walked up Louise, and gave her a curtsy.

"I am fully willing to become your familiar, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Charis said with a smile. Louise was in full panic mode because Charis' manners, sense of responsibility and sacredness was causing her internal alarms to be on full alert. **Danger, Louise Vallière! Danger! Danger!** They rang.

"But aren't you a noble?" Louise asked. "I know you say you come from another world, but your must have a nobility system as well. So aren't you a noble?"

"Yes, I am noble." Charis responded. "However, I fail to see your point."

"Mr. Colbert, Lord Osmond," Louise turned her attention to her teachers.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?" Colbert responded.

"Um," Louise stumbled. "Can I try that summoning spell again?" Professor Colbert looked and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." He told her.

"But why!?"

"The summoning ritual is sacred and effects a mage's entire life. Trying a second time would be blasphemy against the ritual itself. Whether you like it or not, Miss d'Orléans has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that."

"He is right, Louise," Charis agreed. "Now finish your summoning ritual."

"How can you sit there and say that as if it's as simple as eating broccoli?" Louise asked (Which you couldn't get a baby to do no matter how hard you try. Remember Riley from _Inside Out_? Anyone?).

" **NOBODY WANTS YOUR TWO CENTS!** (Charis: Um, who are you talking to?)" Louise shouted at me. "Charis. Mr. Colbert. I have never heard of using another mage as a familiar."

"Searching for other records of this particular event as we speak." Charis said as she began look through a book (… She conjure out of thin air while no one was looking). Louise walked to Charis, snatched the book from her hands, and proceed to throw it as far as she could across the field, provoking Charis (and book obsessed Tabitha) to attempt to catch the flying book in midair (Yeah, you two gonna crash).

"Quiet!" Tabitha scolded. "I need to catch…" Tabitha was interrupted when her physical body crashed into the body of the Mage in white, which both collapsed to the ground in pain. The Book land sharply at its corner onto Tabitha (That's gotta hurt) and land in Charis' hands (Which you raised at last second). Charis then rose to her feet and bent down a slight to help pick up Tabitha.

"I am sincerely apologetic. Are you alright?" Charis offered her free hand. Tabitha nodded and gratefully accepted Charis' hand.

"I am afraid there are no exceptions," said Colbert. "Finish the ritual."

"B-but, but…"

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière!" Louise heard a familiar voice state.

"Mother?" Louise looked (Guess again). Louise turned see Charis (Who doesn't look at all angry or upset about what just happened with happened) who was giving her kind yet stern look (One that could give the Disney Snow White's stern face a run for it's money ( _Basically it's the face I swear would force the mountains kneel.)_ Pretty much).

"You will finish your summoning ritual right now," said Charis, "or I will confiscate your wand." (Again, does lungs) Louise screamed no as loud as her lungs could and began act as if she was dying.

"Please," she begged Charis with her outstretched, as if trying to grab something Charis took. "Have mercy. Please don't take my wand (Charis: I… didn't even… take it, yet.)."

"Finish the ritual," threatened Colbert. "or I will be forced to summarily expel you." All of the students began to cheer (Not because Louise would be expelled or that the situation was hilarious, but rather the fact they already begun to like Charis and would very much like to keep her in anyway possible). Soon, the entirety of the campus grounds, from the peasantry staff to the noble students began to chant "Do it!" over and over (The peasants not knowing exactly why, but who cares. Hooray for peer pressure! XD). Louise looked cornered, finally caved in and mumbled, "I guess I have no choice." The crowd surrounding her exploded into cheer (Unlike they usually when they're near you, huh Louise?).

"SHUT UP, YOU BOTTOM FEEDING…" Cue cowgirl.

"Thank you, San Diego! Good Night!" The cowgirl exclaimed. Louise looked at nervously who in turn smiled ever so sweet. _If I were into girls,_ Louise thought. _Charis would be at the very top of my_ _Who I'd Date_ _list_. Louise raised her wand began to finish the ritual.

" _My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,_ " Louise gently as possible tapped Charis.

"Come on, Louise," Charis encouraged. "Put some _feeling_ into the chant as well your tap. I could barely feel anything."

" _My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,_ " Let her frustration get the better of her, Louise tapped Charis hard enough to get her to say, "Ow." Louise gasped nervously.

"I am so sorry!" Louise cried. But Charis merely laughed a angelically child-like laugh alongside a few students and giggled, "It is fine. Please, continue." So she did.

" _Oh, Pentagon that rules over the five powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar._ "

With that, Louise sealed the contract with a quick peck to Charis' lips. Charis gave Louise a kind smile that seemed to say excellent work.

"Very well," announced Colbert. "The contract has been mended. The bond has been made." With that said, Charis began squealed and squirm in pain as her familiar runes burned themselves along her right arm. Louise felt so bad, she tried to care for familiar only to engage in combat with Kirche, Guiche, and Osmond (Again, Guiche and Osmond I understand, but what's going on with Kirche?). All the Charis, now laying down in pain, smiles and whimpers, "Now I know how l'Chantelle must have felt when I made my bond with her (Not really)." Then, Charis passed out without ever acknowledging _my_ existence… Wait.

* * *

Charis finally woke up later that evening in an unfamiliar bedroom. She was laying on a bed she knew did not belong to her.

"You're awake." A voice called. Charis looked over to the table in the center of the room to see Louise. Charis gave her master a smile and said, "Good evening, Master." Louise flinched at the title give to her by Charis.

"You do not have to call me 'Master'," said Louise. "You can call me Louise."

"Very, well," said Charis. "Louise it is, then." _Seriously_ , Louise thought. _The very top_ (whore).

" **What did you call me?** " Louise asked menacingly (This is awesome ( _hmm_ ), I can call her anything I want and Charis wouldn't hear a thing. Lol! I am going to have fun with this). "Hey, you can bully everyone else, including me, but Charis alone you jerk… (I'm sorry, but if anyone is a jerk, it's you. I'm not the one who is scaring Charis with my talking to myself)" Louise suddenly realized how right I was and looked at Charis, whose face was filled concern and worry for master.

"Are…" Charis tried to find her word. Never in all of her 16 years of life had Charis seen something like this. It made Charis worry for Louise mental health (Yep! I am having fun. I finally found a way to punish Louise if she steps out of line. Hehehe!). Louise picked up a basket of laundry and handed it to Charis. By the way she acted (With everything. ;-) _(Bud out, jerk)_ Kirche! How did you get here! _(You Psi Beam Portals. Close them, dumb…_ [Thank you, San Diego! Good Night!] _)_ ) … *beep (long)*

* * *

Stand by as we search for new fanfiction writer and narrator. Please ignore all banging, screaming, yelling, painful grunts hear in background.

* * *

*high pitched baby voice* Hello, everybody! My name is Baby Bear and I will be your new fanfiction writer and narrator (KingKimi0317: What! Baby Bear is replacing me! And how the heck did he here). Let get back on course *Static*

A scene from _One Froggy Evening_ began. Michigan J. Frog sang, " _Hello, my honey. Hello, my baby. Hello, my ragtime…_ " *Static*

Oops! Hehe! Sorry, my bad! *Static*

* * *

… Charis seems to care about manners as much as she care for everything else: a lot. So Louise had to be careful how she worded her sentence.

"Could you please have the laundry washed for me?" Louise told. Charis smiled. _What lovely manners Louise appears to have,_ Charis thought.

"As you wish." Charis obeyed. Then, Charis remembered something. "Pardon my asking, but where do I sleep after I finish?" Oblivious mode. A pond of thin is a setting.

"On the bed, of course." Louise replied blankly.

"But is this not your bed?" Fear mode. Crack, crack. Louise flinched at her and stumbled, "N-no, t-t-that's y-your bed."

"But it in your room, correct Louise?" Crack. Louise began to sweat. _Don't look down. Don't look down._

"N-n-no, I a-asked i-if you co-could have your own r-r-r-room." Charis had blankly stared at the sweating girl.

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked. Halkeginia crack.

"I'm lying." She lied. Charis began to look as Louise said, "It's the truth." Louise noticed Charis was looking down.

"Oh!" Charis exclaimed with smile. She pointed at the pile of hay that was spread right next to the bed. "Is that my bed?" Shatter. Louise went into full panic mode, engaged in an excited rambling of excuses. Still rambling, Louise picked up the pile of hay as fast a wind dragon and prepared to throw it the in a crazed race to save herself from pain that would never come.

"Wait, Louise," laughed Charis. Louise stopped in mid-run and looked at Charis, still holding the pile of hay in her. "I think I might be able to do something with hay. Just put it back where you had set originally, please, and let me see what I can do with." Louise nodded her head and put the hay back down. Charis began to reach for her side only to find her wand was missing.

"Louise, my apologies," said an embarrassed Charis, "but have you seen my wand?" Panic mode. Louise ran out the door at lightning speed, slamming the door behind her. It literally took one second for Louise to run back in with Charis' beautiful white wand in hand.

"I found in the grass outside!" Louise happily exclaimed. For some unknown reason, Louise looked like she gone through hell and war; a complete mess.

"What happened to you," asked Charis blankly, "and did you get my wand so fast?" Instead of answering Charis' question (I don't think she wants to talk about it), Louise handed the white clad witch her wand and said, "Here you go." Charis politely took her wand.

"Thank you very much, Louise." Charis said to the young mage. Louise just nodded her head, more calmed. Charis looked at the pile of hay and tapped her chin, as if thinking of what to do. An illuminated form of her wand appeared over her head. She pointed her wand at the straw and chanted,

" _Muem supo et, suneg ut tif otcel in muneaf meurts matsi atum_ (Transform this pile of hay into a bed to fit my style and needs)"

Suddenly, a the pile of became a swirling vortex which turned into a bed. The bed was the same size and style as Louise's, only more elegant and beautiful. It was completely white with the exception of the gracefully elegant designs on the bed frame which were silver, and the blue blanket (Hey, the room looks like a hotel suit with both of the sized beds in the room). Louise stood there with her eater widely ajar. She has seen other people do magic (She can't do magic, remember _(Baby Bear, that was mean!)_ I'm sorry. :,-( . I wasn't trying to be mean _(It's okay. Just be careful with what you say, okay?)_ :,-) . Okay), but nothing like this. It was impossible. The twinge of jealousy had disappeared now that Louise realized that when it came down to it, everyone who could **and** could not do magic were somewhat as same boat as her compared to Charis' astounding form of magic. She was just far more superior. Charis looked at the star-struck girl with blank curiosity.

"Are you alright, Louise?" Charis asked.

"H-how," stuttered the trembling girl. "H-how'd you d-do that?"

"Magic," answer the witch, simply and blankly. "How else?" Louise dropped her head. _Seriously!_ She thought to herself. _How can you say that as if the answer obvious. I don't even think Headmaster Osmond would know how you did that and he is the greatest mage known!_ Louise opened her eyes to see Charis was walking towards the door… with Louise's laundry basket quite _literally_ **hopping** behind the girl in white. Louise attempt to say something about, however, she was so dumbfounded, anything she tried to say came out as unintelligible as saying nonsense. So by the time she could find her words, Charis and Louise's seemingly sentient laundry basket had already vacated the room. Louise decided to, instead of hurting herself trying to comprehend what she bore witness to, shake it off and turn in for. After all, tomorrow classes would be cancelled so the second year students could interact and bond with their familiars. She has all the time in the world learn more about her otherworldly familiar.

* * *

"Where, oh where could the wash rooms be?" Charis asked herself. She had completely forgot to ask Louise the wash rooms were. Charis had not been this confused and scared since the time she accidentally lost her brother's prized horse. She looked high and low that until she returned home with the horse in tears. Her brother laugh about the situation which Charis had joined in harmony. Suddenly, Charis' happy smile turned to smile of pain and sorrow. She had not thought of the good moments with her older brother since the War of the Army of Darkness, him leading the dark army, and before it… the day he and his vampiric fiance killed their mother in cold blood. Sad thing is that was the only time **ever** that he had ever truly smiled. _Oh, Daray,_ Charis thought in sadness. _I wish it never had to end the way it did. I miss everyone truly… Grand Frère_. Charis decide to finally shake off her brief moment of heartache.

"Now is no time to miserable." She told herself with a smile. "Now is the time I start this new chapter in my. I can't wait what adventures Louise and I shall have." Charis then noticed a pair students sitting by the fountain. One was a boy with brown with sideburns and the other was a girl with an Arabian tan and fire red hair. Charis smiled at the romantic display before her.

"Hate to do this," She smiled with guilt. "But I will not finish Louise's laundry on time if I cannot find the wash rooms." Charis and the laundry basket walked up to the happy pair.

"Excuse me." She said to them. The duo looked up to see her. The stared at Charis as if she the most beautiful thing she had ever (Charis is very purty. :").

"Hey," said the male. "Aren't you Louise's familiar? I saw her summon earlier in class. I must say extremely beautiful." The boy flinched as turned his attention back to his partner who was still entranced by Charis' presence. "Of, course, not as beautiful as you, Kirche!" It was those words that caused Kirche to greet the boy with an outraged glare. She presented him with a right hook.

"You dare compare me to this goddess, Stix!?" Kirche hollered. Charis grew a face of guilt.

"I am sorry," Charis apologized. "I hope I didn't ruin your evening." Kirche was in Chinese bowing position with her right hand forcing Stix's face so hard into the ground, it formed a crater.

"No," she giggled nervously. "Forgive my date for his inexcusable lack of manners. You are far more fairer than I." Charis then looked blankly at the scene with the utmost confusion. Kirche and Stix rose from their kneeling began to introduce themselves.

"An honor to meet you," Kirche said in her trademark seductive voice. "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst," She then made a 'You embarrass me' face as she pointed her hand to Stix. "Miss Manners here is Stix." Charis smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you both," she responded. "My name is Charis d'Orléans."

"Oh! That is such gorgeous name. Don't you think, Stix?" Kirche stomped on Stix's foot.

"R-right!" Stix stuttered in pain. *Boing* *Boing*. The two looked down and briefly screamed in shock upon discovering the sentient basket of laundry jumping to get Charis' attention.

"Oh, you right. I almost forgot." Charis said to the basket as understanding what it was trying to tell her. "Can any either of you direct me to the wash rooms? I need to was Louise's laundry." As soon as she said that, Kirche disappeared in a puff of smoke, running down the same path Charis came from.

* * *

Louise woke abruptly to the sound of a large boom and looked in fear to see Kirche standing in the doorway with a chainsaw in her right hand (BlackOut: KINGKIMI0137! WE FORGOT TO CLEAN UP THE SET FROM THE LAST _BABY BEAR ETERNAL_ EPISODE!).

"Loouuiisse." Kirche growled slowly walking towards the frightened. Louise was officially afraid. She had never seen Kirche so mad before. "You dare. Force. That adorable angel. TO DO. YOUR LAAUUNDRYYYY!" Louise screamed as Kirche brought the chainsaw down on to her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stix told Charis to see if she can find a maid to help her. It didn't take long to find one (a total of 5 minutes). The maid had short black hair, grayish blue eyes, and was in possession of a laundry basket herself. _Most perfect_ , Charis thought. _She can definitely help me_.

"Excuse me." The maid flinched at bit and turned around to see Charis walking up to her.

"Yes," the maid responded. "Is there anything thing I can help you with?"

"I hope you do not mind, but could we accompany you to the wash rooms? I do not know how to get there on my own." The maid blinked.

"We?" *Boing* *Boing*. The looked to see the laundry basket jumping in front of her like a happy puppy. While the maid began to smile at the animate object's antics, Charis notice that the maid's basket of clothes appeared to be a tad heavy for her.

"Oh! Allow me to help you with that." Charis offered. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at basket in the maid's grasp.

" _Animare_ (animate)"

The maid was briefly startled when her basket suddenly began to move on its own and hopped out of her hands. It soon joined the other basket in jump. The maid was mousley giggling at the scenario until a lantern lit up in her head.

"Pardon me," said the Maid, "but aren't you the mage Miss Vallière summoned?" Charis smiled and answered, "Yes, I am." Charis then extended her hand towards the maid.

"Pleased to meet you," She greeted. "My name is Charis d'Orléans." The maid simply stared at the hand in bewilderment. Charis then came to the conclusion that the poor girl didn't know what a shake was.

"Oh! You shake it. You put your hand in my hand…"

"Oh, no." The maid defended. "It's not that at all. It's just that I never had noble offer to shake my hand as if I were an equal."

"Well can I be the first? We are friends, are we not?" The maid looked close to fainting. Is the second thing no noble was will to do with a peasant. In fact, noble in their right mind would dare to lower themselves so low as that. Yet, here this noble is, offering a hand of friendship with a smile as gentle as fresh cotton. The maid, though hesitant, took the mage's hand and smiled a smile to match Charis'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." The maid greet with glee. "My name is Siesta." With that, the two friends made their way to the wash rooms with their laundry basket bouncing behind them.

* * *

Charis had explained to Siesta that she comes from an alternate world and asked if she could could explain how Halkeginia way of life was. From what Charis learned, the system of government was not too dissimilar from her world's. She also made a mental note to speak with the headmaster of the academy to allow her to do all of the servants chores so they can have a break. Siesta continued to explain the functions of the world as they sat and watched the animated laundry wash themselves. However, Siesta soon said something that worried her.

"So, those who do magic are members of nobility," Charis reiterated, "and those cannot are peasantry."

"Yes." Siesta ensured.

"Pardon my say so, but I find this idea unfair and unjust."

"You do?"

"Of course! The idea inspires segregation and the allow noble to foolishly believe that themselves above all others just because they have the power to do so."

"But aren't you a noble yourself?"

"In my world, yes. However, in my world, mages were considered servants of Satan and were executed for crimes of witchcraft, or that's how it was until I came. Things have changed a bit, however, both noble and common class non-magics."

"But then how are you a mage?"

"My mother learned to do magic when she was young. However, even though my father was not a mage, like my mother, he was born into nobility, and because the villages liked my mother, both decide to keep her abilities a secret."

"Oh." The continued to watch the clothing in silence.

"Pardon me," Siesta broke. "You said earlier that your mother was killed. What about your father?"

"Well," Charis began. "After I was born, my mother's parents were killed, thus making my mother heir. However, because of distance, my mother and father were forced to divorce so my mother could take over control. They both agreed it was in the best interest of my brother and I to go with our mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Silence.

"You know," said Charis, "I am glad you are here to be my friend, Siesta." Silence.

"I'm glad to be friends with you." Siesta agreed.

* * *

It is time for…. **Halkeginia's Got Talent**.

 **KingKimi0317:** Today we will meet the contestants. First up, he is the cute and cuddly title character of _BBF_. He is more overpowered than Superman, especially for a pure and innocent infant. Please welcome….

BABY BEAR

 **Baby Bear:** Hi, I'm Baby Bear. X-)

 **KingKimi0317:** Second, from the magic of Marchland, he is better than a genie. All you need is the ring he lives in, a drop of your blood in its gem, and you get infinite wishes till the day you die (With the exception of three limitations). The all-powerful, all-mighty….

BOY WITH THE MAGIC TOP HAT

 **B.M.T.H.:** Thank you. Thank you. I love you. I'll be here Thursdays.

 **KingKimi0317:** Next, from _BBF_ , he is the President of the United Races of Monster Kind. The fictional son of the evil vampire Colette de la Sang and the good-hearted yours truly. My Emperor Vampire son….

RYAN

 **Ryan:** 'Sup.

 **KingKimi0317:** Finally, she is the Captain of the _Queen's Inferno_. Though a she fights with authority, she is pure of heart and merely wishes to sail the Spanish Sea in peace. The pirate who fell for a prince….

CAPTAIN DELMAR

 **Delmar:** Hola, amigos. Ready to set sail?

 **KingKimi0317:** Cast your votes, pick your own, or simply review anything and we'll see you next time.

* * *

Next time - Chapter II: Charis the Magnificent


	3. Chapter II: Charis the Magnificent

**Chapter II**

 _Charis the Magnificent_

* * *

A message to the audience: Eventually, I intend on introducing Louise Prime ( _Familiar of Zero_ ) and Louise Baby Bear (Baby Bear Familiar) in a cameo episode called _Infinity Zero_. And, no Count Mott. There will be a Saito in this universe, too, but he will not be the same Saito you know.

 **Once Upon a Time**

* * *

" _Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!"_

\- Audrey Hepburn

* * *

(Before summoning)

Charis stood on a balcony overlooking the city that was Paris, smiling warmly at the beauty of everything that bathed in the radiance of the midnight's blue moon. Charis now lived at the royal palace since she had recently married Benard, the Crown Prince of France. True, it only took him two years to propose to her, however, Charis didn't mind. She was a patient woman after all and, though she was new to relationships, knew that love needed to be given time to grow. Thus, two years later, she was filled with the utmost joy of being married to her prince.

Charis had tried to convince her family, that which was composed of only her father, Duke d'Orléans, her belle-mère (stepmother), Hélène, her rather silly demi-soeur (stepsister), Pleasance, and their precious younger half-sister, Joie, to accept residence at the castle alongside her. However, because of her father's duty and to the village of Orléans, they had rejected the offer and remain in the village. Charis was always amazed by her _Père's_ (father's) eternal loyalty to Orléans. It was not a true surprise to her, however, since the friendship between her father and mother, before and after their divorce, still remained for as long as it did. Charis smiled sadly at the thought of her mother. Charis looked up to the heavens, recalling the miserable Christmas Day morning, those eleven years ago.

Tears began to stream from her face as she remembered banishing her _Grand Frère_ (Big Brother), Daray, to the Shadow Realm and transformed the Manor into an inescapable tomb (the Manor contain its true form on the inside while turning into a mausoleum on the outside), a prison befitting Daray's vampire fiancé, Démoana, as punishment for her part in murder of her mother, whom her brother had slain. Though she was saddened by her mother death, nothing broke her heart further than losing her brother as well. She remembered trekking through across France as she dragged the coffin that contain the body of her mother all the way to Orléans, a three-month trip.

Charis then remembered how she first done the spell of Worlds' Door. It was the very first time she Belle. Charis eventually started to use Worlds' Door all the time, even though she still wasn't as good at the spell as she wished. She will never forget the day ended up in the Horned King's Castle.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe_ ," Charis heard a voice say.

 _Oh!_ Charis thought to herself. _Someone is summoning their very first familiar. How good for them. I wonder what they will summon._

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call."_ The voice continued.

"Wait," Charis said. "Don't people usually think of me as…"

" _I wish for you, servant, from the very bottom of my heart. Answer my guidance and appear!_ "

And with that, Charis fell into bright white light.

* * *

(Present)

Louise was in so much pain. After being viciously attacked by Kirche and that strange contraption, Louise laid sprawled across her bedroom floor. She was mentally questioning, _How by Founder did I survive that_? Louise slowly got up from her place.

"I don't get it," Louise said to herself. "Charis is my familiar. She is just doing what I told her to do." Then, she remembered that weird fact about her nemesis. If Kirche deems someone far fairer than her, she gives said person her utmost respect and would become an unwanted servant to the person in question. Whether Charis knew it or not, Kirche is now as subservient, obedient, and loyal as a dog to her. She probably attacked Louise for _forcing_ "her lady (mistress)" to do something as lowly as laundry.

"Yeah," she said. "That must be it. But that means I should talk to Charis about…Wait a sec! It's midnight. Where's Charis? She should be back by now." Louise ran for the door and began to look for her mage of familiar.

* * *

Charis and Siesta had just gone their separate ways for the night and the white witch was returning to the room. All the while, Charis was unable to get her mind off something.

"Siesta told me that she is not a mage," She said in amusement, "but, I can tell she has the potential to become one. She just needs someone to teach her and perhaps some self-confidence on her part." Suddenly, as she passed by another room, an unfamiliar voice using an all too familiar sound of emotion echoed quietly through the hall. Charis turned her head left and looked at the door which was where the noise originated from. Charis, always looking to help others in need, put her ear to the door.

"Mother!" Charis' eyes narrowed in sympathy. She knew exactly what was happening beyond the door. She did the same exact thing for a total of six months when she finally arrived in Orléans. Neither her _Père_ or _Belle-Mère_ knew what to do.

"D-don't… don't drink it mother!"

Charis pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

" _Xekleíreserare_ "

(Unlock)

Charis put her wand away and opened the door. When she entered, Charis saw that it was the blue haired girl she had crashed into trying to catch her book. She was a small girl with short, light blue hair. She was writhing in emotional distress, flinching and twitching from the dreadful memory of a dream that Charis could only assume involved something horrible that happened to her mother. Charis frowned sadly at the poor girl before her. She bitterly knew how…

"I never did get her name," she said to herself. "However, she looks like a Charlotte, so I'll just call her Charlotte." Anyway, Charis knew how Charlotte felt and what she was going through.

"No, don't! Don't drink that mother please! Mother!" Charlotte cried. Charis knew what she had to do. She pulled out her wand, waved it over the sleeping girl, and got into the bed. Charis put Charlotte in a position where Charis hugged her from behind, like a mother hugging her child, fighting off the terrible dreams. Charis whispered so low, a mouse couldn't hear it,

" _Me viduaíuva o amifílos mou Dowager Imperáteiris ólisnium tis Rosíasum_."

(Assist me, my friend, Dowager Empress of all Russia.)

Then, Charis took a deep breath and began to sing.

* * *

Tabitha was now confused. One minute, she was reliving that dreaded memory that haunts her and then, suddenly, she was in some room, dressed in a navy-blue gown that hugged her figure beautifully, with white opera gloves, a silver choker around her neck, diamond earrings hanging from her ears, and her hair was longer, tied into a bun. As Tabitha looked in to the mirror to see herself, she had to admit that she looked drop dead gorgeous. The dress shimmered and sparkled as she twirled. As she did this, Tabitha finally noticed a card on the vanity desk in the room. She picked it up read the card.

~ Go and enjoy the party. For at the rise of dawn, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before. Have fun. Love,

 _Votre Bonne Fée 3_ (Your Fairy Godmother) ~

"My Fairy Godmother?" Tabitha deadpanned in confusion. "What is a 'Fairy Godmother' and what party?" That was when she finally heard celebration coming from outside the room. Tabitha left the room and followed the of merriment. She finally came to a ballroom where she saw many people dancing and enjoying themselves. All them dressed in their absolute best. Tabitha herself was peeping from behind a curtain.

She was amazed, for this party she was watching was far more spectacular than any that she has ever seen. She has never seen chandeliers or heard such beautiful music before. She has never seen such dresses until the ones before her eyes this night. In fact, the dress she was wearing now… Tabitha's heart nearly rebelled out of her chest when she finally took noticed to the sparkling and elegant tiara upon her head.

It encircled her head, hugging like a crown. All of this was making it extremely hard for the poor child of the Gallia Royal Family to keep her usual emotional act. Everything was just breathtaking.

"Are you not going to join the party, Lady Charlotte?" an elderly unfamiliar voice startled Tabitha. She turned around to see an elderly woman with white hair, tied up in a bun, and light blue eyes. She wore a beautiful blue and violet dress with a sky-blue sash going across her chest. Her shimmering crown seemed to have a pattern of interlocking silver circles with outlines that shimmered and shined. Next to her was a younger woman who possessed flawless fair skin, long flowing auburn hair tied into a bun like the older woman, and light blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. She wore a beautiful golden dress with a blue sash going across her chest. Her tiara was an exact copy of Tabitha's. The two women smiled at Tabitha warmly, however, Tabitha return it with a fearful expression.

"How do you know…" Tabitha paused and instead finished with, "Are one of you my mystery Fairy Godmother?" Both women chuckled at the question.

"No," The young woman answered. "However, we are good friends with her. She asked us to help you tonight."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The old woman suggested.

"Of course," The young woman agreed. "I am the Grand Duchess, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov of Russia," the young woman, now known as Anastasia, then gestured to the elder woman, "and this my grandmother, Marie Feodorovna, Dowager Empress of all Russia." It only to about three seconds for Tabitha to begin to go into a kneeling position (because even she knew an empress had a high position than any king or queen and she was a royal) only to be stopped midway by the raised hand of the Dowager Empress herself.

"Please, my child," The Empress chuckled. "That will not be necessary. You are a guest on behalf of an old friend of ours whom you have recently met."

"And any friend of hers is a friend of ours, Lady Charlotte." The Duchess continued. Tabitha pondered on the current conversation. The blue-haired mage had never heard of Russia before, which means that Tabitha was in… Wait. Does that mean… It couldn't be. How could she possibly know Tabitha's true name? It made no sense to the chevalier knight.

"You should join the party," Marie told Tabitha. "There is a surprise for you out there." Tabitha looked confused but nodded and step out from behind the curtain that separated her from the party.

"Presenting Lady Charlotte of Halkeginia." A man announced as Tabitha entered the room. Everyone looked at her as murmurs swam amongst the party-goers. Tabitha was only able to pick up the sentence "She's beautiful", some moments even in Tristainian. She walked off the royal platform and into the crowd, but not before noticing Louise by the von due fountain wearing a similar outfit to Tabitha's, only instead of navy-blue, Louise's was a shimmering rose quartz pink and her long her was in a Tristanian ponytail with a silver hairband. Louise looked at the stage at the announcement only for her eyes to widen and mouth, "Tabitha?"

Tabitha was confused to why Louise was here until she thought back on her previous theory. She walked up to Louise and was about to ask her until…

"Tabitha, what's going on?" Louise repeated Tabitha incoming question. "And where are we?"

"I was about to ask you your first question." Tabitha retorted.

"Why?" Tabitha was about to answer until, once again, she was interrupted.

"Attention. The Dowager Empress Marie and Grand Duchess Anastasia wish to sing a song for the guest of honor, Lady Charlotte." With that, Tabitha and Louise were approached by a boy with a crown fit for a king. Both thought their hearts were about to jump out from their chests and propose before they could. He was a handsome man, probably around seventeen, with black hair. He wore a navy-blue and white jacket that seemed to be a cross between a royal jacket and a trench coat. He wore black pants with silver going down the sides and a tucked-in black undershirt with a silver symbol on the chest: it looked like a circle with three sharp points at the bottom with a strange symbol (タン). His eyes and eyebrows were covered by black glasses and he wore an emotionless frown that match Tabitha's, making it extremely difficult for Tabitha to read him.

Both Louise and Tabitha stood speechless as their breath was stolen by the tall, dark, and handsome (Oh, yes I did :-D) mystery of a man before them. Then, with his left hand behind his back, he did small bow to Tabitha with his right hand across his chest.

"Will you honor me with a dance, my good lady?" His stoic voice asked Tabitha. Louise looked down miserably as the bluenette, unable to use intelligent words, nodded yes to the royal who offered her a dance. Tabitha took the boy's hand and they walked into the center of the ballroom. Louise looked sadly on, not noticing someone sneaking behind her.

"Don't worry, Chéri." Louise almost jumped and turned around to see a short, plump woman with a very curvy and voluptuous figure, sparkling blue eyes, and short blonde hair. Next to her stood a short and stoutly man with brown hair graying at the temples, a wide mouth, bushy moustache with sideburns, and a very expressive face. He's wore small round spectacles that complemented his face very well. Louise looked at both in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked. The chuckled and said with a heavy accent unknown to her, "You see, my dear, that young man has been spending the entire night dancing with all the people who came alone, from every lonely man to every lonely woman." Louise's opinion of the boy who chose Tabitha was turning into a negative one until she heard he was dancing with the men too.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"So they wouldn't be left out."

"Le young gentleman thought it was sad that many of the people who came here came alone, not enjoying themselves." The woman explained. "So, he started dancing with all le lonely dames and messieurs in hopes that others will follow his lead."

"And it worked," The man finished. "So you can rest assured that once he has finished his dance with her, he will dance with you." Louise was dumbfounded. She had never heard of any man being so kind, except in fairytales.

 _By midnight_ , Louise thought. _I_ will _be getting a kiss from that man._ Suddenly, the melody began, shocking Louise.

"But, this is…" Louise muttered. Tabitha and the mystery boy began to dance.

Marie:

 _Dancing bears_

Anastasia:

 _Painted wings_

Both:

 _Things I almost remember_

Marie:

 _And a song_

Anastasia:

 _Someone sings_

Both:

 _Once Upon a December_

Anastasia:

 _Someone holds me_

 _Safe and warm_

Marie:

 _Horses prance through_

 _A silver storm_

Both:

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

Tabitha and the mystery boy continued to dance until another gentleman tapped the boy on the shoulder and asked to cut in. Though Tabitha didn't want to, the boy told Tabitha that it wouldn't be fair for all the other men and women who also wanted to dance, including Louise. Realizing his noble mission of kindness and Louise loneliness, Tabitha reluctantly released the boy and danced with the other man. The boy then approached the third daughter of the Vallière family and asked in his rather hypnotically stoic voice, "Will you honor me with a dance, my good lady?" Louise lost all sense of intelligence, placing her index fingers together as she stuttered over. With a blush on her face and still unable to speak, she nodded her head and took the boy's hand and they started to dance.

Marie:

 _Someone holds me_

 _Safe and warm_

Anastasia:

 _Horses prance through_

 _A silver storm_

Both:

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

As both Tabitha and Louise continued to dance, they began to sing along.

Anastasia, Louise, Marie, Tabitha:

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart use to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

Louise and Tabitha found themselves in an awkward position as both girls were gently pulling on the arms of the mystery boy.

"Awkward," Louise and Tabitha said in unison as they stopped pulling. The boy chuckled with his blank expression and, by some bizarre talent, began to dance with Louise and Tabitha at the same time. When they stopped dancing, Louise and Tabitha looked to the royal stage to see a surprising display. Anastasia, Marie, and Charis were bowing to each other before Charis turned her attention to them, smiled, and disappeared into thin air.

Louise and Tabitha:

 _And a song someone sings_

The boy took both of their hands, gently kissed both, let go, and bowed to them.

Louise and Tabitha:

 _Once Upon a December_

Then, Louise and Tabitha gave a curtsy to their mysterious dance partner. And for the first time, Louise saw Tabitha smile.

* * *

As Charlotte began to smile in her sleep, Charis pet her head, and finished the song.

Charis:

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon, you'll be home with me_

Charis quietly got out of the bed walked to the door. Then, stopped and looked back at the sleeping bluenette with a smile.

Charis:

 _Once Upon a December_

"Good night," Charis whispered. "Charlotte." Charis was very happy that she had given the blue-haired mage a good dream, however one thing was bothering her. Louise shouldn't have been there. For you see, Charis had just sent a physical projection of Charlotte's astral body to Anastasia's world. The only way Louise would be there is if she was within five inches of the outside of Charlotte's room… Wait.

Charis opened the door and, as she expected, saw a happily sleeping Louise leaning against the door. Charis smiled at the silly pinkette. With a sigh, she waved the index finger of her right hand in all sorts of directions and made Louise's sleeping body levitate in the air. Charis then proceed to return to the room, with her sleeping master and said master's still animated basket of laundry following behind.

* * *

Elsewhere, Professor Colbert was in the library. For you see, when Charis went unconscious, Louise was kind enough to let him look at Charis' runes. When they took off the glove that covered Charis' right arm, they were surprised to find runes they unlike any had ever seen.

L

G

N

D

Professor Colbert went through book after book. Read page after page. He was just about to call quits until, finally, he found a match. However, much to his surprise, not only did the runes exist in some ancient legendary prophecy…. But the book states that there are seven more runes related to Charis' runes.

* * *

"Good Morning, Louise!" Charis exclaimed. "It is a beautiful morning, the Sun greets us with its presence, and I know that today shall spectacular!" Charis waited for a response for minute, only to looked down and see Louise still very much asleep. Charis huffed childishly and then began to gently shake the magic student awake.

"Come on, Louise. It time to get up!" Charis giggled.

"Five more minutes, Mother." Louise mumbled.

"Louise," Charis giggled. "We talked about this. I'm not your mother." It was at that comment Louise opened her eyes and looked to the white witch with arms stretched out over her head.

"Hey," said Louise. "Wait, who are you?" Charis fell to her hands and knees, completely hurt by Louise's dismissive question.

"That's just cruel," Charis cried, genuine tears streaming from eyes. "It has only been a day and you have already forgotten your lovable familiar?" Louise lift herself up into a sitting position while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, the familiar." Louise drowsily deadpanned. "The noble I summoned yesterday." Louise's flinched at bit when she finally saw Charis crying on the floor.

"So cold," Charis continued to cry. "I told you my name yesterday, did I not. Come now, Louise. Do you not love me!?" Not knowing how else to act, Louise jumped out of bed and began to attempt to console her crying mage of a familiar.

"Of course I love you," Louise replied in panic. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, that's good, because…" Charis miserable face was replaced with one absolute joy.

"… Now you are out of bed." Charis cried happily. Louise's eye began to twitch in frustration. _Are you kidding me right now_? Louise thought.

"You know," Louise deadpanned, "there are easier ways to wake people up. The old-fashioned way being the best."

"Well, that was _my_ old-fashioned way." Charis countered. "My _belle-mère_ gave me the exact same wakeup call I just educator did for the first time when I was six. After that, she started to waking me up all kinds of fun ways. So, I thought, 'Why not do the same to you?' (Baby Bear: This… won't end well, will it?)"

"If they're going to be like that, then don't wake me at all."

"Anyway," Charis gestured to Louise's uniform on the table. "I have prepared your uniform, so let me help you get dressed."

"With all due respect, knowing that you're a noble, albeit, of this world or not, I don't feel quite comfortable with you dressing me." Charis gave a disappointed sigh, but said, "Alright. If that you wish. (Charis thinks you're like a doll, doesn't she? It would explain why Charis is so disappointed. I can really blame her. You are very purdy. X-).)" Louise looked at Charis and gasped in realization.

"Something wrong?" Charis asked, looking back in concern.

"Your hair," The pinkette commented. "It's beautiful. I never seen a style like that one. It's making your hair look like a waterfall." True to Louise's words, Charis' pure white hair had been put into a waterfall braid, making her hair resemble its name sake.

"Oh! You like it? It is called a waterfall braid. I could do the same for your hair after you have finished changing. If you like, of course." Louise gasped in excitement and vigorously nodded her head.

* * *

Next Time: Chapter III - Prepare for the First Lesson


End file.
